Talk:Staff Trials
Summoner Trials What does the element affinity mean? How is it activated? First thing that comes to mind is that the avatar has to match the element, ie. Fire Affinity is activated with Ifrit summoned. That's just a guess though, would need someone to confirm it. -- 01:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Element Affinity Confirmed that (element) affinity+1 is a 10% damage boost to the corresponding element. (Light Affinity+1 adds 10% damage to light damage) --Zatias 02:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here is something I've been wondering. If Magic Damage +1 is equal to 10% damage (matching element to affinity of course), then what does that make the Magic Accuracy on the Teiwaz's, or in general even? Is it possible that Magic Accuracy is really 1 = 10? I'm curious because I'm trying to find a means to justify the impact for having, say, the +3 Magic Accuracy +1 Magic Damage, over, say, the +1/3 Magic Accuracy/Damage respectively. And since it seems iffy (if the above was true, then the Teiwaz with +12 Magic Accuracy would be akin to +120) could it be safe to say that the impact of Magic Accuracy, per point, is greater then led to believe? Again, looking for ways to justify going +12 Magic Accuracy, or the above 3/1 statement (again, M.Acc/DMG respectively). Seems sort of odd that you would get a staff with 19/29 less accuracy (assuming the NQ/HQ elemental stave acccuracy is true), but twice the damage of the HQ. To make a note: I was talking about these staves to a JP using the Teiwaz with Lightning Affinity. Aside from his spells doing amazing damage, he mentioned that it had the same accuracy as the NQ elemental staves (of matching element of course). How he would know, I have no clue, but that's what I was led to believe through the conversation we had in Auto-Translation (up in the air as that can get). I was asking because, as a SCH, not a BLM, I have much more concern on the accuracy of my spells rather then how high my numbers can get. --Blurryhunter 18:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The general belief is that the stat for Elemental Affinity: Magic Accuracy is completely separate from straight up vanilla Magic Accuracy. The Elemental Affinity: M.Acc stat is almost certainly the hidden effect on elemental staves that gives them their accuracy bump. NQ staves, and the damage-focus Teiwaz, give +1 for 20% (roughly equivalent to +20 m.acc); HQ staves give +2 for 30% (+30 m.acc), and it's highly likely that the Teiwaz that gives Elemental Affinity: M.Acc +3 will give 40% (+40 m.acc), seeing as how the 10-15-20 pattern holds for damage as well (making them far superior to HQ staves for accuracy and equivalent to NQ staves for nuking damage). ::The Dark-based Teiwaz that gives vanilla m.acc +12 will be junk. The staves in the first slot of each element in the list are melee damage focus staves (thus the +20 dmg as opposed to the +4) that confer small bonuses to the stats associated with their element (Dark = mp and m.acc, fire = atk, thunder = accuracy, etc.) --Magicide Asura 17:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. That makes nice, clear sense. Now for the purposes of helping me, and anyone else debating on these staves, the only question I'd have left is this. With Elemental Affinity the focus, would Magic Accuracy/Damage +1/3 be better for someone lacking Elemental Skill (SCH for example) through sheer weight in damage (as in more damage overriding any potential resists since resisted damage would be higher then normal anyway) or would Magic Accuracy/Damage +3/1 be better through the sheer lack of potential resists regardless of reduced damage compared to the +1/3 staves? For the record, I am currently using only the NQ elemental staves.--Blurryhunter 05:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh, as with everything else in the game, it depends. Generally speaking, on weaker mobs where resists shouldn't be a problem (puddings, for example), the accuracy staff may be overkill and the damage staff will be the most efficient way to maximize damage. On HNM's and magic-resistant mobs in general the accuracy staff will be very nice ::::Also, there were some errors in my original reply that I've corrected. Assuming your hit rate is >50%, 1 m.acc = 1% hit rate, NQ staves provide +20% and HQ staves provide +30%. Presumably the +3 M.Acc staff will provide +40%.--Magicide Asura 12:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::wanted to post that yama staff dark element acc staff has +2 trial 2622 15 shadow geode and it adds dark affinity: -12% recast time hope someone can add that thank you Cantoncomc 6 (or 8) Teiwaz? Because they're EX but not Rare does that mean we can have multiples? AND with +3 Magic Damage, does that mean these are actually BETTER for damage than HQ elemental staves? AND if you DID have 6 (or 8) how would you macro these.. they all have the same name. =p Dustyn of Lakshmi 22:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) It is possible that +3 magic damage is a 20~30% damage boost, which would make them better than HQ elemental staves by far. Yes you can have multiples, but macroing them in would be a problem. I think SE made it this way because of how powerful the staves are. There's always switching them in manually, I suppose :P --Zatias 18:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :In my above where I mentioned a discussion with a JP BLM using a Lightning Affinity Teiwaz, I tried to ask the question of macros (just to be clear, though I'm positive the answer is pretty plain as day with the names being identical) and they pretty much told me they were only going to use the Lightning one. Auto-translation isn't exactly known for getting across one's whole point, but that's what I gleened from it.--Blurryhunter 05:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 6 or (8) OR 0. Go with 0. +3 damage element affinity Just completed the +3 damage ice affinity Teiwaz, but doing some testing naked, Pashhow Marshlands, no weather, TW mobs, i noticed a 19~20% damage increase, i was a bit dissappointed, seeing the previous stage with +1 affinity was 10%, any thoughts about this, heard they lowered the gun damage by mistake, maybe its the same with this staves?, any thoughts?, at this point havent rlly done any other research, just posting what i have atm. Ruber, Quetzalcoatl, April 16, 2010. Disappointed at a 20% damage increase?! NQ staves give +1 to the affinity damage for their element (10%) and HQ staves give +2 (15%). A staff that gives a 20% damage bump makes it by far the best nuking staff in the game for pure damage and makes for the single most meaningful upgrade a BLM can make to increase their nuking damage. --Magicide Asura 16:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, im a career BLM, and i consider my gear pretty good, i mean the 20% sounds awesome, but at what cost, i've been testing more in events, ISNM, sea gods, NMs and reg mobs, reg mobs had np landing insane dmg like ussual, but there's some mobs that resist a lot (ie JoL), idk if 3-4% dmg increase are worth the -15 skill im losing from the Aquilo's, and not to mention the extra magic accuracy. Maybe the other elements would be better. Anyway as a main/fellow BLM id highly suggest unlock other element DMG+ Teiwaz instead of ice. Wish everyone happy ToMing. Ruber, Quetzalcoatl April 18, 2010. Truly the most disapointing thing about these staves is the time consumed for a mostly worthless nuking item. With the loss of Macc say hello to lower damage cause you just got resisted. Elementak staves are and will for now continue to be king. Good luck to all you with the time for this. -Boner July 20'th 10 Does this replace HQ Elem Staffs? Two concerns... First is it doesn't appear that possessing multiples of this as would be required by a blm or smn would be feasible due impart to the lack of decernability between the items in macros? is there a name change once it recieves X property that isn't being shown in the current images? Secondly does any one have a direct by direct comparision of dmg output btw one of the +3 MA staffs and an HQ of equal element? Milotheshort 19:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) There's a rare/ex tag on these so you can't possess multiples. In your terms, they would technically "replace" only one of your elements. Considering the already existing trends, I see lots of BLM's choosing lightning weather which imo balances out well (rare/ex for damage, HQ Ice for acc). Refer to the above discussions for damage comparisons. --Coronawolf 02:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Edit: Just saw that it isn't Rare. This IS confusing. Maybe you can only quest one? I'm not too familiar with this. The Teiwaz is Ex but not Rare, meaning that you can have more than one but can't trade them, sell them, or anything like that. You can upgrade multiple staves to your heart's content - though you can't have more than one staff on the same Trial as another in your inventory at any given time (this is, I think, largely to prevent something like a Ninja from upgrading two katanas at once). However, as noted, since they all have the same name, the only way to swap between them intelligently is to use the Equipment interface in the game directly - macros won't cut it. One way around this, for those considering upgrading multiple staves, is to create multiple macro sets, and pick one role in which you're going to use your Teiwaz at any given time. For instance, if you're expecting to be nuking, put your Lightning Damage Teiwaz in your inventory and any others in your satchel, and swap to a macro set that swaps your Teiwaz in for thunder-based nukes. When in a healing role, have your 15% cure potency staff in your inventory and swap it in for cures, etc. This means you're only getting the use of one at a time, but still is a viable (if imperfect) solution to the problem of multiple staves of the same name with very different purposes. --Magicide Asura 23:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) With the last update this is fixed, now all the end trial items have different names. The only time you'd have a problem is if you carried 2 surya's staves, for instance, one for cure potency, and one for light affinity: -5 perpetuation cost. Since perpetuation for all avatars goes up +2 at level 80, you will need these to be equivalent to HQ staves at level 75 for perpetuation. --Takophiliac 20:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) To answer the question which is also the Title, No. With the loss of the Macc these staves are nothing more then a fun toy for nuking too weak mobs. -Boner, July 20'th 10 I would say it certainly could. Relate by turning the HQ ele staves into affinity, you get dmg+2 acc+2. Dmg+4 acc+1 or dmg+2 acc+2 (NQ staff would be dmg+1 acc+1) when comparing affinity levels. Obviously a trade off, but 1 acc for 2 dmg, seems decent too me. At high levels I would hope you aren't having too many acc issues. If you are a debuffer, then there's little to no question the acc+4 staves are best. Unfortunately for my woodworking skill, I think these staves should easily be considered better than any HQ staff. Even if you take a dmg+4 acc+1 ToM stave, you still have the acc of a NQ ele staff. Joachim Mizrahi 19:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Status Ailment Kills? Thinking about Earth Acc+ for BRD, but I'm some what confused by the Status Ailment trials. At first I assumed the ailment must K.O. the mob, but when ready some of the actual trials descriptions on here (Like Trial 836) it sounds like you just need an ailment on the enemy when he is defeated. As in they can be defeated by any means, just so they have an earth debuff on them. So, was I originally right? Does the ailment need to K.O. the mob? I'd normally just work up to it and test, but being BRD I don't have many options for killing with an earth based status ailment, so if it needs to be K.O.'d I'll likely pass on the staff for now. Thanks for any info you can provide. Joachim Mizrahi 19:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *You need only successfully use the ailment on the mob before it dies. It does not even have to be present when it dies. This was my question too, and I was able to test this on the weekend vs Bugards for Trial 850 in Abyssea. On two mobs, paralyze dropped before the mob died and I was unable to recast in time before it was killed, but the kill still counted. --Nightxade 13:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) **Testing today proves me wrong. Paralyze dropped on two Bugards in Vunkerl Inlet and the kills did not count. --Nightxade 19:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) **Testing today reveals that you do not have to be the one casting the ailment in order to get the kill, but the ailment must be present upon death. Uncertain though, if the person casting must have the Teiwaz equipped when casting the ailment. I believe I lost a kill when I cast paralyze using my sword then changed to staff before the kill. I believe the RDM I was duoing with had the Teiwaz equipped at all times when casting Frost. When I switched to the Teiwaz for the kill, without casting any spell, I still got the kill. --Nightxade 20:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) **Killing flies with a SAM and a RDM, I discovered that ANYONE can inflict the ailment and it will count as long as ailment is present upon death. SAM used Tachi: Kasha and kills counted for me. --Nightxade 13:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) X-Damage of Y-Element to Z-Mobs Trials Prior to Sept. 2010 update these trials basically involved a person on the trial to be the one to kill the mob. Post-Sept.2010, that is no longer the case. Now Anyone in the party/alliance who kills the target mob with X-Damage of Y-element (whether it be magic or bloodpact, though I am seeing references to Elemental based WS too), the person who is on the trial will get a kill count for it. I tested this out with a BLM partner who wasn’t even on a magian trial at the moment, and he killed the target and I had the staff equipped during so, and got a kill count. I also, for curiosity’s sake, tried it as SMN and let an avatar do the matching elemental tier-IV, and got a kill count too.Craptaculous 15:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) is it me or do these staff nerf dmg and acc of the opposing element?